english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Garo: The Animation (2016)
Garo: The Animation is a Japanese anime television series that originally aired between October 3, 2014 and March 27, 2015 in Japan, consisting of 25 episodes. It was released in North America on Blu-Ray and DVD by FUNimation Entertainment between April 26, 2016 and August 9, 2016. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Ricco Fajardo - León Luís 'Secondary Cast' *David Wald - Germán Luís *Justin Briner - Alfonso San Valiante *Monica Rial - Ema Guzmán *Tia Ballard - Garm *Vic Mignogna - Mendoza 'Minor Cast' *Aaron Dismuke - Sergi (ep6) *Aaron Roberts - Mikel (ep16) *Alex Moore - Isabelle (ep14), Young Alfonso (ep1) *Alexis Tipton - Irene (ep8) *Anastasia Muñoz - Anna Luís *Apphia Yu - Young León (ep12) *Barry Yandell - Zaruba *Ben Bryant - Rafael Banderas *Ben Phillips - Fernando San Valiante *Bill Flynn - Vasco (ep7) *Brina Palencia - Lara *Bryn Apprill - Laura (ep20) *Caitlin Glass - Aurelia (ep4) *Cherami Leigh - Fana (ep14) *Chris Rager - Gaspard Montes (ep14) *Christopher Bevins - Capi (ep8) *Christopher R. Sabat - Camillo (ep23) *Chuck Huber - Bruno (ep15) *Clifford Chapin - Marco (ep18) *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Octavia *Cris George - Guillermo, Pancho (ep15) *Dawn M. Bennett - Esmeralda *Eric Vale - Count Albert Juste (ep14) *Francis Henry - Fabian (ep16) *Ivan Jasso - Bernardo Dion *J. Michael Tatum - Luciano Guzmán (ep19) *Jād Saxton - Ximena Coronado *Jason Kane - Nicholas (ep2) *Jason Liebrecht - Tobias (ep25) *Jennifer Green - Woman (ep15) *Jennifer Seman - Jiruba *Jeremy Inman - Garcia *Jeremy Schwartz - Previous Garo *John Burgmeier - Book (ep16) *John Swasey - Jordi *Josh Grelle - Julio *Kenny Green - Village Chief (ep4) *Kent Williams - Chamberlain *Kristi Kang - Amalia (ep16) *Kyle Phillips - Pepe (ep7) *Linda Leonard - Veronica (ep7) *Lindsay Seidel - Orletta (ep20) *Lynsey Hale - Dora (ep18) *Marcus D. Stimac - Roland (ep14) *Maxey Whitehead - Agatha (ep7) *Megan Shipman - Tina (ep25) *Micah Solusod - Mauro (ep14) *Mikaela Krantz - Alois (ep4) *R Bruce Elliott - Gael *Rachel Robinson - Master (ep10) *Scott Frerichs - Rafael's Son (ep9) *Sean Hennigan - Emerico (ep15) *Shawn Gann - Marcelo (ep3) *Steve Powell - Manuel (ep15) *Terri Doty - Angelina (ep10) *Tyler Walker - Bigas (ep8) *Wendy Powell - Petrona (ep15) *Z Charles Bolton - Donato (ep8) 'Additional Voices' *Aaron Dismuke *Adrian Churchill *Alex Moore *Andrew Love *Anthony Bowling *Barry Yandell *Ben Holmes *Ben Phillips *Boomer West *Brad Hawkins *Brad Jackson *Brandon Potter *Bryce Northrup *Caitlin Glass *Charlie Campbell *Chris Bogle *Chris Guerrero *Christopher R. Sabat *Cole Brown *Corey Cleary-Stoner *Courtney Stringer *Cris George *Dallas Reid *David Wald *Derick Snow *Elias Taylorson *Elizabeth Maxwell *Eric Vale *Felecia Angelle *Garret Storms *Greg Dulcie *Greg Silva *Gregory Lush *Haley Esposito *Heather Walker *Ian Ferguson *J. Michael Tatum *Jacob Browning *Jamie Marchi - Prostitute (ep1) *Jean-Luc Hester *Jeannie Tirado *Jeff Johnson *Jennifer Seman *Jeremy Inman *Jeremy Schwartz *Jessica Cavanagh *John Burgmeier *John Gremillion *Jordan Crites *Josh Grelle *Joshua Sherman *Juli Erickson *Justin Duncan *Katherine Bourne *Kent Williams *Kristen McGuire *Kristi Kang *Kul Das *Kyle Sharp *Lara Woodhull *Linda Leonard *Luci Christian *Lydia Mackay *Lynsey Hale *Mallorie Rodak *Marcus D. Stimac *Marissa Lenti *Matt Thurston *Micah Solusod *Michelle Rojas *Mikaela Krantz *Morgan Berry *Natalie Hoover *Nick Landis *Phil Parsons *Rachel Robinson *Randy Pearlman *Reid Bennett *Ricco Fajardo *Rick Keeling *Ryan O'Mara *Sara Ragsdale *Sarah Wiedenheft *Scott Frerichs *Sean Hennigan *Shawn Gann *Sonny Strait *Steve Powell *Terri Doty *Tia Ballard *Tiffany Patterson *Tyson Rinehart *Wendy Powell *Whitney Rodgers *Wyn Delano Category:Anime Category:2016 Anime